


im here its okay

by mooseymeg313



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseymeg313/pseuds/mooseymeg313
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic so please comment any improvements i could do and also if you want me to do a chapter version of this thanks guys xxYou are an elemental last your kind and have been told to join the avengersafter a few weeks you start to like the Dr.Bruce Banner....





	

Out matched by a black guy with an eyepatch and a couple of armed tailored suits. You knew you were out of practice from hiding too much but you didnt think you were this out of practice.  
"dont fight us you know you wont win, now put your hands up" Shouted the badass dude with the eyepatch and trench coat.  
"i wasnt doing no harm until you lot showed up why cant you just leave me alone?!" You retorted.  
"please (y/n) let us just talk" a man in a different suit to the others spoke out.  
"NO!" You shouted and wind whipped around you like a wirlwind until you heard a shot and everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~time skip to two days later~~~~~~

"where am i" you groggily spoke outloud and not expecting an answer which scared you awake for sure.  
"shield base currently in a locked room chained up in the cuffs from frozen, ever seen that movie? I mean its alright for kids eh?"  
"who are you?" Your vision was black due to the blindfold you now felt.  
"your concious who by the way wonders what you think about coming down to restaurant for some shwarma, do you know what that is? Cuz its super nice stuff"  
"if you are my concious shouldnt you know?"  
"aaah nicely played but you see-" the voice was interrupted by another voice you remember from before you passed out.  
"Stark get outta there im sending coulson in there because clearly i couldnt trust you"  
"im sorry but what do you expect putting me in here with a hot chick?"sassed the man you now know as stark.  
"Hey do you mind unblindfolding me?" You asked  
"i dont know... better ask philly-dalphia" said stark.  
The doors opened and they were big heavy metal ones from the sound they made.  
"leave Tony ill handle this from now on" said coulson.  
"what tests are you planning to run on me?" Was the first thing you spoke to the man.  
"none if you agree to what we have to offer" was the response.  
"so black mail eh? Fine go ahead im not going anywhere just careful not to anger me coz that can turn pretty badly" you warned  
"call it deal making, we are a top secret organization called S.H.I.E.L.D where we protect people like you and in return ask them to be on call for when the world needs saving"  
You took this in for a moment before wording your decision "yes i agree now will you get me out of these bloody chains"  
"yes then we have to brief the rest of the avengers, for now we must ask you to help Dr.Banner in the lab i understand you have some history of learning chemistry and technology"  
"yes i do" you said as you were unchained and finally stood up. Looking around you were in a pretty bare room that had a simple metal table chairs and floor. You followed coulson to a rather big meeting room that had a long wooden table with several chairs around it. There was a full length mirror in which you looked at your appearance. You wore a pair of fully black nike trainers with blue navy skinny jeans which were stylishly ripped at the knees, you had on a grey hoodie and an army green bomber jacket that had vibrant orange insides. You looked quite swag if you didnt say so yourself.  
"tell the avengers to get inside the meeting room for a briefing" coulson spoke into his wrist and within 3 minutes all the avengers were at the table however one of them caught your eye. A shy man who was stood up in the corner of the room clearly agitated due to the shifting of weight and the wringing of wrists, not to mention the frantic wondering of his chocolate brown eyes. You noticed him run his hand through his mezzy touzeled hair that was georgeously curly.*the fuck? Whats come over you (y/n) pull yourself together maybe its the stress i have been captured tanquilized and chained up* you thought.  
"this is (y/n) im here to brief you about her, this is her file" he placed it in the middle of the table where a blonde man dressed in the american flag colours picked it up and read through it.  
"shes an elemental one of the last actually a gene that came from her father. She is to be in the labs at Stark tower to help with chemicle and technology based tests anything else you need to know its in the file" and coulson left leaving you feeling rather awkward in front of them you shifted feet the others felt a sudden chill and looked at you expectantly.  
"sorry erm this is kinda awkward im not really used to human company i kinda hide up trees and watch rather than involve myself" you laugh nervously.  
"you and greenie should be fantastic buds then, ill show you around stark tower im having your floor built as we speak, im Tony Stark by the way a.k.a play boy smartass philanthropodist and your concious" said Tony  
"thankyou and hi" you shyly held up you hand to the man Tony had pointed to which was the man you noticed before.  
You followed Tony through the tower before bieng shown to the lab which amazed you the most, you instantly began checking stuff out and working. And every so often stealing a glance at Dr.Banner, you thought you were the only one stealing them however......

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was clint that scared you out of your work, and also make you drop the new equipment tech you were working on, by shouting from a vent above you that dinner had been delivered, so in order to get him back you started to heat up the metal in order to make him scramble. When you got to the table he was cradiling his hands.  
"that was mean" he whined  
"scaring me and then laughing at me was mean" you retorted  
The others started smirking  
"but i didnt cause you pain" he complained again  
"aah but you did, internal pain" you said taking a slice of pizza  
He went to say something else but whimpered instead  
"hold out your hands" you said with a sigh and as he did so you waved your hand over his and both of them glazed with ice and then you rubbed them in turn and smoke came off them, you then picked your pizza up and took a bite then you looked around and everyone was staring at you.  
"what?" You asked  
"how the hell did you do that?" Clints eyes were wide "you cured me"  
"yeah so, look im gonna go fix the piece of tech that clint made me break" and then you walked leaving everyone speechless except bruce who smirked to himself and eventually followed after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~a couple weeks later~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of weeks and you were considered one of the family, especially Bruce who you had developed a sort of crush on stealing glances every now and then when he wasnt noticing once he caught you staring but also comforted you when your nightmares came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~day before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2:00 in the morning and you had been working non-stop and suddenly found yourself staring at Dr.Banner, or bruce as he prefers to be called, imagining how soft his hair must be and then watching his facial expressions change only to realise that during this he was looking at you confused.  
"is something wrong?" He asked  
"n-no nothing" you flushed profoundly "i guess im just tired" you carried on working noticing that you werent the only one now stealing glances.  
You both worked further on and you fell asleep at your desk.

\-------------------bruce pov--------------------

I glanced from my work to her only to stop and stare at her sleeping.  
She was wearing a black tank top that was showing part of her grey and neon green sports bra on her shoulder then she was wearing short sports shorts that were also grey and neon green. Strands of (h/c) fell perfectly around her face, she was wearing no makeup not that she needed it she was beautifully smooth skin that had a somewhat a buttermilk shine to it. I realised what i was doing and instead of staring at her i decided to place her on the couch that tony insisted on having and put a blanket over her and carry on working.

\----------------- back to Normal ----------------------

You were chained tightly to a chair limbs strapped and all, you felt sore and scared it was dark well until a man walked in amd turned on a surgery light above you and slowly making the chair go horizontally like a dentists. The man walked over to a table and picked up a giant pair of pliers and walked over to you, you screamed but he just laughed and came closer......

" Its okay (y/n) its okay it was just a dream" came a voice who once heard instantly comforted you  
"he t-tried t-to-...." You trued to get the words out but the sobs were too much  
"its okay i know" spoke Bruce softly  
You hugged him closer to you and then you looked around and noticed what you had done. The room was like a giant snow ball had hit it and it exploded everywhere and the source of the snowball was you, it was freezing cold and your lips were turning blue. However Bruce was warm and looked perfectly fine despite the current surroundings. * the nuclear gammar* you thought  
Once you had recovered you twirled your hand and the room was as if nothing ever happened.  
"sorry"you said  
"its fine" he stood up feeling awkward about how close you two were.  
"than-"  
"so greenie and icing are getting it on?" Tony interrupted and the two of you jumped apart both blushing.  
"no you have it wrong" you tried but failed  
"im not dumb" tony saud only to have you respond smartly  
"well you had me fooled" 

~~~~~~~~~present day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was perfect except the fact that tony kept flirting with you and not keeping it down low except his hands which every so often trailed up your thigh when your guard was down.  
You were working late as usual and everyone else was either training or doing there other buisness, you were the only one in the lab or you thought....

*god im thirsty, ill go raid Tonys fridge* you thought. You grabbed a coke and shut the door only to be grabbed by the shoulder and pinned to the fridge door.

"hey icing sugar"  
"hey tony" you said back  
"thougt id find you here" tony drawled you knew he was drunk even you were getting tipsy with his malt breath.  
"tony your drunk please get off" you managed to say due to his crushing weight.  
"but icing sug-" he was suddenly dragged of you and thrown to the floor  
"get off her Tony!" Bruce shouted his veins were going green and his eyes were turning too. Tony had scrambled up and ran off presumably to be sick.

"Bruce? Calm down im okay im here" you started to slowly step towards bruce who was breathing heavily and his skin was going green.  
"stay away (y/n)" he growled  
"no bruce look at me" you took his face in your hands and made him look at you.  
"focus on me its alright bruce calm down please" you said, he looked in your eyes and you felt the same warm feeling like before. He was calming down it was working.  
"im here its okay" you whispered  
His face was slowly moving closer and so was yours. Both your lips met in the middle and molded together perfectly kissing passionately.  
You pulled apart for air "thankyou" he whispered and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if you want me to make this as a series or any other fanfiction you want me to write (a.k.a avengers) thx guys xx


End file.
